


I know, so don’t worry

by Nudelkaetzchen



Series: Fenro fluff [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Broken Bones, Domestic Fluff, Head Injury, Kissing, M/M, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelkaetzchen/pseuds/Nudelkaetzchen
Summary: An explosion at the lab brings out a lot of emotions.Warning for extremely cute Boyd!
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Fenro fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	I know, so don’t worry

**Author's Note:**

> More of these two cuties.  
> I started writing this with a plot in mind....but then it just came alive and went everywhere. So...have fun reading? I guess XD

Fenton woke up to a horrendous alarm blaring which was making his head pound even more.

He groaned as he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position and cracked his eyes open.

He was definitely in the lab but something must have gone very wrong.

The alarms were still blaring and the whole room was bathed in red emergency light. Smoke was billowing above but not enough for it to be a problem for now.

Trying to concentrate the duck blinked and laid a hand on his head to help with the pain that was getting worse by the minute.

This was very bad.

His eyes roamed around the large space to find almost everything in disarray. All the windows were shattered and the emergency metal was in place to keep the water out of the underground facility.

Groaning once again he stood up and almost fell down again when the room began to spin. He definitely had a concussion that was sure.

His confused brain only had one last focus.

He had to find Gyro.

He knew they were working together on a new invention when it suddenly malfunctioned and exploded. Neither of them was expecting that.

He slowly made his way around the debris that was scattered all around when his eyes finally landed on the form lying not far from him on the ground.

Gyro was not moving and as Fenton reached him he landed heavily on his knees next to the other to look him over.

Gasping as he slowly turned the other around he could have fainted in relief when the other bird coughed and heaved his eyes slowly opening.

"W-what the hell happened?" Asked Gyro in confusion as he looked at Fenton’s ash covered face.

"I think an explosion."

"Ugh...of course."

Fenton helped the taller bird to slowly sit up and sat down next to him with a huff.

Gyro looked him over.

"You okay?"

"Well I...might have a slight concussion...but other than that I cannot tell. And you?"

"I'm fine."

Looking around for the first time Gyro grimaced. He tried to stand up only for his right leg to buckle, making him fall back on the floor with a pained sound.

"Are you okay?!" Fenton instantly hovered over him with a worried expression.

"Yeah...I might have broken my leg. I couldn't feel the pain before but now...fuck it hurts."

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here. I am sure the suit was unharmed in all this."

"Absolutely not! You have a head injury and the suit works with your brain functions. We don't know what would happen if you activated it in this condition."

"Well then what do you suggest we do? I can't carry you like this. I can barely stand on my own. We need the suit!"

"And I said no!"

They stared at each other in determination. Both trying to get their point across but at the end Fenton just sighed and stood up.

"Sorry but I have decided."

"Don't you dare!"

"Blathering blath-ngh….blathering b-"

Gyro’s eyes widened as he saw Fenton’s roll into the back of his head before he tipped forward and landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Shit!" Exclaimed the older bird as he pushed himself over to the unconscious duck.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Come on don't do this. You have to stay awake with a concussion you hear me?!"

Shaking the duck brought nothing and Gyro grimaced as worry clouded any logical thinking for a few seconds.

"Please Fenton, please." He cradled the others head and arranged him so that his head was lying on Gyro’s lap. His shaking hand ran through the fluffy hair over and over as his brain was trying and failing to come up with a solution.

He knew they were the only ones in the lab since Manny was on a vacation for the week and Lil Bulb went out to get something from the drink machine for Gyro.

Just as these thoughts went through his brain he could hear the little pitter patter of robotic feet hitting the floor and after a moment he could see the tiny robot running to get to them.

Smiling at the sight Gyro stretched his arm out for the little bot as it reached them and it instantly climbed up to get to the bird’s shoulders.

It waved around and blinked in and out in obvious worry. His tiny arms pointed at Gyro before pointing at Fenton then back at Gyro again.

"I'm fine, just a busted leg. But Fenton is not doing so good. You need to go get help!"

Nodding his head and holding up a tiny hand in confirmation the little bot hopped off and ran back to the entrance where he appeared from in the first place before completely disappearing from Gyro’s sight.

Sighing Gyro looked back down to the still unconscious duck and pulled him closer to hug his body tight.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here in no time. And then you'll be back to your old annoying self. You really need to wake up though."

As he got no reaction from Fenton he looked around and wracked his brain for anything that could help them. His eyes scanned his surrounding and landed on his desk that lay a few meters away from where it used to stand.

His eyes glazed over for a moment as he got lost in a memory.

_ "I think I need to keep a whole arsenal of these here as it seems. You are really accident prone." Said Gyro as he opened his drawer to pull out a first aid kit. _

_ "You are one to talk. How many lab accidents were you in? Robots that malfunctioned and tried to kill you?!" _

_ "Yes that may be true but I don't go out searching for trouble. Those are just accidents. You on the other hand...this Gizmoduck gig is becoming more and more of an issue." _

_ Laughing in amusement Fenton just sat down on the chair that Gyro pointed to. _

_ "You know I cannot give this up." _

_ "I know…" Murmured Gyro which made Fenton smile at him even more. _

_ "Now let me look at you. God you are covered in bruises and cuts!" _

_ Wincing slightly as his arm was inspected the duck nodded. _

_ "Yeah I...guess I got a little bumped around." _

_ "What exactly happened?!" _

_ "Well...I may have been sort of run over, a few times...by a tank." _

_ "WHAT?!" _

_ "And...maybe possibly been shot at...from said tank…" Fenton said in barely a whisper as he noticed how the others eyes started twitching. _

_ "And…" _

_ "THERE'S MORE?!!" _

_ Clamping his beak shut Fenton looked away from Gyro’s searching eyes. _

_ "Fenton! What happened? Tell me!" _

_ When the other refused to talk he grasped his face and made him look back so they made eye contact. What Gyro saw there would haunt him for a few weeks to come. _

_ The pure fear in Fenton’s eyes was almost unbearable. _

_ "Please tell me." He said as his thumbs rubbed small circles in the others soft feathers. _

_ "Well they were a bunch of really well armed guys. I don't know where they got all the weapons from but they were dangerous. They...somehow figured out how to short circuit the suit for a moment but it was enough for them to pull me out of it." _

_ Gyro only nodded but didn't say anything. _

_ "So...they got me out and at first, well they were surprised at my...well not so intimidating size. They sorta punched me and kicked me a few times but luckily they got bored of that after a while and thought me not of any threat anymore. I got back into my suit and took them off guard. The police were very grateful when I delivered them." _

_ Smiling brightly despite his injuries Fenton pushed Gyro’s glasses up his beak as he noticed it was sitting crooked. _

_ "You are going to be the death of me." Murmured Gyro as he began to patch up the multitude of injuries. _

As the memory faded the scientist looked back down at the duck and as slowly and delicately as he could he lifted his head off his lap and gently guided him to lie on the floor.

Gritting his teeth he started to slowly drag himself backwards with his good leg. Cursing all the way to the turned over table he noticed that all of the drawers flew out from the force of the explosion and some lay shattered on the ground with the contents spilling everywhere.

He did not have to search long before his eyes landed on the red box not far from where he was sitting.

"At least I have some luck."

After retrieving the first aid kit and crawling back to Fenton he began to check the other over for more possible injuries. When he found nothing too bad he concentrated on his head.

Feeling around he found no wound so it must have been blunt force trauma that caused the issues.

He knew that the most important thing right now was to wake the other up.

He rummaged around until he found some smelling salts and cracked them open before showing them close to Fenton’s beak.

It took only a few seconds for those to kick in and Fenton’s eyes shot open in obvious discomfort.

His limbs flailing in an effort to pull himself up but the other held him in a steady grip.

"Hey calm down! Everything's okay. You're okay."

"Gyro?"

"Yeah who else were you expecting?"

"I'm not sure I know what is going on."

"Nothing to worry about, just some small technical issues."

Looking around the brown duck could only grimace.

"Looks more than just some technical issues."

"Eh….details no one cares about."

"Oh wait. There was an explosion right? I remember now."

"Yeah…but that is not important right now. How are you feeling?"

"Not great...to be perfectly honest. My head is killing me. Did I hit my head?"

"Yeah you must have because you fainted on me earlier. I wanted to catch you but...I was not fast enough, sorry."

"No problem."

They sat in silence again. Well Gyro sat and Fenton lay on the ground with his head back in Gyro’s lap.

Long fingers carded through his hair and caressed his skull in a nice massage. Groaning the young duck closed his eyes.

"Hey hey! Open them this instant or I will punch you."

"You wouldn't."

Fenton smirked as he said this but his eyes obediently opened to stare up at the other.

"You know I could really go for a kiss right now to distract me from the pain."

"Heh...you are unbelievable Cabrera."

"Well I gotta try whenever I can."

"No need to try hard." Whispered Gyro as he leaned down to push their beaks together. It was an awkward angle but neither one of them cared.

After a good while they parted but Gyro’s beak just hovered over the others.

As if by a trance Fenton murmured.

"More."

Not one to deny such a request the taller bird captured the others awaiting beak again and again.

Gyro licked a path on the underside of Fenton’s mouth before licking his own in satisfaction.

The eyes of the smaller bird followed the muscle without blinking as if mesmerized.

"I love you." Said Fenton and Gyro after all this time still couldn't believe that he would ever hear these words spoken to him in such a manner.

He would never get used to it that someone could love someone like him. He wanted to say it back so much but the words just wouldn't come. No matter how many times the duck said these words since they have been together.

As if reading his mind Fenton only laughed and searched for his hands.

"Don't worry so much."

"I always worry. As you may know my boyfriend risks his life on a daily basis. So I am allowed to be worried."

"Well maybe that boyfriend of yours can take care of himself. But I am sure he appreciates it very much that you worry about him."

"Smartass!"

"I learned it from you."

"I regret multiple decisions when it comes to you."

"I do hope you don't regret being together with me."

"I could never regret that."

"Well then...I see no problem."

Sighing in a good natured way Gyro squeezed Fenton’s hand in appreciation before his eyes landed on the entrance.

He could hear multiple voices talking and knew that Lil Bulb got someone down here to help them.

They were finally getting out of there.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

The second time Fenton woke up it was a much better experience. He was in a soft bed and he was nicely warm under the blankets.

Sighing in contentment he just laid there without opening his eyes as gentle hands caressed his face.

"You're awake?"

Whispered the voice next to him and he was sure in that moment that he wanted to hear it every time he woke up.

"Yeah. My eyes are just so heavy."

"It's okay. We're in the hospital."

"Yeah, I can smell that.”

Laughing Gyro played with his hair but said nothing else.

"How is your leg?"

"Eh...it's broken but it will heal. They said I could leave but I told them no."

"You made a big scene didn't you?"

"They wanted me to leave you! Of course I made a big fucking scene."

This made Fenton giggle and open his eyes to look at the other and prompting Gyro to get quiet again.

Fenton took in the others ragged appearance and grimaced.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Wow really? And you stayed here the whole time?"

"Obviously."

"You really didn't need to."

"I wanted to. Also that asshole tried to come 'visit' you while you were out...so someone had to protect you from him. And the incompetent staff here was unreliable."

"Heh...my hero."

"Don't be ungrateful." Murmured Gyro as he looked away but the blush on his face betrayed him.

"Anyway, I have to call Boyd to let him know you are awake. He wouldn't stop asking about you."

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"I asked Mr. Mcduck if he could stay at the mansion for a while, just until we get home."

"That's nice of him. I am sure Boyd is happy to spend time with Huey. I think they are cute."

"Tell me about it. When he was not asking about you he was talking about that boy. Seriously got on my nerves."

Fenton chuckled.

"But yes...it IS cute." Said Gyro while he tapped away on his phone.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

After some days Fenton was allowed to leave the hospital with the promise that he would take it easy for a while. No Gizmoduck was allowed. Those were clear instructions from Mr. Mcduck and Gyro as well.

Sitting together on the couch in their home Fenton sighed as he cuddled closer to Gyro’s side. The long arms around him tightened as a reflex.

There was nothing really interesting on TV they were sitting in front of but they were just happy to be with each other.

After a while Fenton noticed that the arms around him slackened and he could hear soft snoring coming from the other.

Smirking suddenly in obvious mischief he slowly disentangled himself and tiptoed out of the living room to go search for Boyd.

He found the little bird in his room listening to music and drawing. Fenton smiled as he knocked on the open door.

"He fell asleep."

Boyd let out an excited little squeak before grabbing his markers off his desk and running over to the other.

"You think he will like it?"

"Of course he will! He is just shy to admit that he wants the cast decorated."

"Oh boy this is going to be so much fun."

Both of them giggled as they quietly peeked back into the room where Gyro was still sleeping peacefully.

Fenton urged the little parrot inside as they both sat down on the floor in front of Gyro’s leg.

"What should I decorate it with?" Whispered Boyd as he uncapped the first marker and sat in thought.

"Anything you want."

The small bot hesitated for a few more seconds before finally getting to work on creating something on the cast.

Fenton just sat there with his head on his knees as he watched Boyd work.

His heart melted at the sight of the drawing and he put a hand on the little birds head.

Boyd only looked up at him for a moment and smiled cutely before getting back to work.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Gyro slowly opened his eyes as he came out of his little nap. His eyes immediately landed on the two birds next to him on the couch who were watching the TV together and whispering to each other about the film.

Fenton sat cross legged and Boyd sat on Fenton’s lap with his legs pulled up and holding the ducks shirt in a loose grip. It was a very sweet scene and Gyro felt himself stare at the two most important birds in his life.

He yawned wide with his eyes closed and stretched his sore limbs before looking at the other two again.

Two sets of eyes stared back at him with matching grins and he raised his eyebrows in question.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Came in unison and both birds giggled.

"Ooookay well I'll just go and grab something...to...eat...wha?" His voice gradually got more quiet as he looked down to stare at his broken leg.

The cast was colored brightly instead of it being the stark white it was before. The most important detail however was the 3 figures standing in the middle holding hands. It was obvious who the figures were and Gyro could feel himself get sentimental just looking at it.

"Do you like it?" Asked Boyd in a small and timid voice.

"I...yeah...of course I do."

"See I told you he would like it." Laughed Fenton as he pushed the little parrot over to Gyro.

Boyd leaped over and hugged Gyro tight as he laughed happily.

"You two were scheming behind my back about this weren't you?"

"Maybe." Answered Fenton with a grin.

"Fen told me that since I can paint so good that I should decorate your cast. He said it is tradition to do this. And that it would make you happy."

"Well it worked."

"Really?!"

"Yes, now go and get ready for bed. It is already pretty late."

"I wanted to wait for you to wake up and Fenton said it is okay for this one time."

"Yes, yes, but now I am awake and the surprise gift has been received. Time for bed."

"Okay. I'll go get ready. Will you come and tuck me in?"

"Sure." Both Fenton and Gyro said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing.

Boyd smiled and skipped away to the bathroom to get ready.

"He is so sweet."

"You both are."

Fenton looked over to stare at Gyro but then quickly turned away shyly with a goofy smile.

"Well...this way you won't keep whining about how much you hate looking at your cast."

"Ah so there were ulterior motives?"

"Well...let's just call them a convenient move on my part for multiple benefits."

"Hmm and what benefits would that be?" The taller bird’s voice became low and sultry and Fenton felt a chill run down his spine.

"Well...um…"

"Yes?"

Fenton could literally hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest as his breathing picked up pace. He just couldn't handle that voice.

Without thinking of an answer he just flung himself at the other bird and kissed him hard on the beak.

Gyro smirked expecting this reaction as his arms pulled the other closer until there was no space between them.

The brown duck felt himself melt into the embrace and the kiss and wished that this moment would never end.

"I am ready to be tucked in!" Came Boyd’s voice from his room that made both birds suddenly aware where they were.

Climbing off Gyro’s lap with a goofy and apologetic smile Fenton helped the other stand and gave him his crutches.

Together they made their way to the little bird’s room and already found him lying in bed and waiting patiently.

They both sat at either side if the bed and while Fenton gently ran his fingers through Boyd's hair Gyro made sure that the blanket was pulled tight around the small body.

"Sleep tight." Murmured Fenton as he placed a kiss on Boyd’s temple.

"Mhm. Love you."

"We love you too. Now try to sleep ok?"

With one last cute smile Boyd powered down for the night.

The two older birds left the room and closed the door before they too went and got ready for bed.

They were lying in the darkness cuddled close, because as Fenton said at the beginning it was more comfy to sleep like this. Gyro couldn't help but think about his life.

"I can hear you thinking."

"That is physically impossible you know."

"With you it is really easy to do."

"Yeah? Well then Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera do enlighten me."

Smacking the older bird playfully Fenton sighed and licked his beak before answering.

"As I told you before it's okay. That you don't say it back."

"W-what?"

"I don't want you to feel pressured into saying it because that is what you think I want from you. I love who you are and I accept you."

Gyro didn't say anything so Fenton continued.

"Even if you never say these words, that doesn't mean that your feelings are any less meaningful."

The younger duck yelped as he was pulled into the chest of the other and held incredibly tight.

"Stop being so sentimental and go to sleep."

Fenton could hear the slight tremor in the others voice and knew that what he said got through to him.

"Hehe...okay. Sleep well."

A quiet hum was his only answer as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

When Fenton woke up the next day he saw that Gyro’s side of the bed was already empty. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Making his way over to the sink he looked at his reflection in the mirror before his eyes widened and he let out a scream.

In the kitchen Boyd looked up from his cereal in surprise as Gyro just smirked while drinking his coffee.

"Finish up and then it's off to school for you."

"Is he okay?

"He's fine, don't worry."

"Okay, if you say so." Said the little bird as he finished the last bites and with one loud shout goodbye was out the front door.

Gyro waved goodbye and waited silently for his boyfriend to show up.

After a few minutes a very embarrassed looking Fenton peeked into the kitchen.

"He's gone." Said Gyro as he waved a sharpie in the air with a smirk.

"You are unbelievable! It won't come off!"

"It's called permanent marker for a reason."

"You have to help me get it off!"

"I like it though. And it's just the truth."

Fiddling with his thumbs Fenton's face turned completely red.

"That's...really?"

Smirking some more Gyro slowly limped over to stand in front of the blushing duck.

"Why else would I write it right here if it wasn’t?" Said the taller bird as he traced Fenton’s beak with a finger where the words were written in big bold letters.

Whimpering as his breathing picked up Fenton grasped Gyro’s shirt in both hands before murmuring.

"Bedroom."

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
